Mobile Suit Gundam: Starblazers Edition
by Captain Henry J. Gloval
Summary: Universal Century 0079: Mankind lives among the heavens in colonies called Sides. However there is a dark force approaching from beyond the stars. The Gamilon Empire has declared war on the Earth Federation.
1. Chapter 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Starblazers Edition**

Universal Century 0079: Mankind lives among the heavens in colonies called Sides. However there is a dark force approaching from beyond the stars. The Gamilon Empire has declared war on the Earth Federation. Mankind will be caught in a conflict that rages from the earth to the stars.

The future depends on a ship called White Base and its secret weapon: A homeless boy with powers beyond comprehension. His name: Amuro Ray. His weapon: Gundam. Now a crew of orphans and rejects will change the face of history or die trying.

XXX

**Battle at Side 3**

**UC 0079.01.03 \ Side 3, Republic of Zeon Defense Force Ship Musai **

"Minovsky particle density is thinning!"

"Enemy fighters are approaching, 10 mega-meters!"

"Above our bow! Mobile suit team, counter!" One crimson Zaku II and a group of Zaku Is hurriedly intercepted the cobalt colored enemy fighter squadron before they reached the Musai.

Captain Bastinade Ades took this opportunity to quickly look at his situation table. 15 friendly IFF tags were all that remained of Zeon's once proud fleet. Over 1000 ships destroyed and countless Closed Type Island Three colonies decimated in a few hours.

The enemy appeared out of nowhere and attacked Side Three without mercy. They only sent one transmission before their opening volley: 'Humans, you will die so that Gamilon may live.'

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the bridge of the Musai. The closed type Island Three colony Sweetwater just went up in a devastating explosion. Side Three's space colonies were being cut to ribbons. Hundreds of millions of Zeon citizens were dieing in the cold vastness of space.

Ades slammed his fist so hard on the situation table that the glass cracked and cut his hand. "Sir, communiqué from Space Fortress A Baoa Qu: Gamilon forces have entered A Baoa Qu. All forces retreat! Save yourselves and Hail Zeon!"

Ades looked out and saw secondary explosions rippled through the space fortress. All seemed lost but Zeon Zum Diekun's dream must still live on. "Recall Char's mobile suit team. Have them cover our retreat! We are withdrawing from the combat zone. Spread Minovsky particles to cover our retreat!"

XXX

**UC 0079.01.13 \ Side 5, Loum District, EFSF Ananke **

Lieutenant General Revil puffed on his Cuban cigar as he looked at the 1st Combined Fleet from the Ananke's bridge. Over 400 Earth Federation warships surrounded Revil's teal painted Magellan command battleship. Elements from the 1st through 6th Earth Federation Attack groups stood poised to face off with the aliens identified as Gamilians.

Flashes in the distance herald the arrival of the enemy fleet. General Revil quickly looked at his situation table before the spreading of minovsky particles. Over 500 olive drab, blimp shaped Gamilon warships entered Side 5 space. "General Revil to the 1st combined fleet: The Earth's fate lies in this battle. I'm counting on you, good luck!"

XXX

**UC 0079.01.14 \ Side 5, Loum District, EFSF Drake**

Captain Copemann struggled to keep himself in his seat as the air rushed out of the large gash in the front of his bridge. Copemann breathed a sigh of relief that he and his crew's normal suits were working fine. Otherwise, he'd be dead about now from asphyxiation. Something billions of civilians were dieing from at this very moment "Status on the colony!?"

"The enemy is still towing the Watohoat colony towards Earth! I believe they mean to drop it on Earth!"

Copemann's eyes widen in disbelief. If an intact Island Three colony were to crash unto the Earth the result would be devastating! Not only will millions of lives would be lost in an instant but Earth's climate will shift dramatically. The Colony Drop could even bring about a nuclear winter, killing billions more.

"We can't let those bastards drop a colony on Earth! We're going to have to break through 'em! Where's our Black Tiger support?"

"Sir, the colony is now accelerating towards earth!"

Copemann rose up out of his chair. "Shoot those Gamilon leeches off that colony! Take out those blimps before they accelerate the colony any further!"

Copemann's Salamis-class cruiser unleashed a salvo of cannon and missile fire on a Gamilon destroyer attached to the Watohoat colony. However the colony cracked in half from the resulting explosion. The remaining Gamilon destroyers detached from the colony as half of the island three colony continued it's uncontrolled decent into Earth's atmosphere.

The remaining Earth Federation forces watched in horror as the Australian continent was turned into a large impact crater.

**Chapter One: Gundam Rising!**

Captain Abraham Avatar readjusted his arm sling as he looked at his new orders.

Earth Federation Space Force Priority Transmission

Las Comm 91763L-07

Encryption Code: Blue

Public Key: File/Order/

From: General Thomas Revil

To: Captain Abraham Avatar, Commanding Officer, SCV-70 White Base, EFSFID: 0588874

Subject: Project V

Classification: Top Secret

/Start File/ Decryption Protocol/

General Revil to Captain Avatar-Eyes only

Hello old friend, I am sorry that you lost your former ship, the Argo, in a skirmish over Luna II. However I want you to use your new ship, and pick up the V project mobile suits from Side 7. I'm happy to tell you that your new ship, the White Base is specifically designed to handle mobile suits and a few other toys we were able to acquire from the Gamilons.

Since the White Base has a mix crew of raw recruits and members form your old ship I want you to treat this mission as a shakedown cruise. If the V project is truly successful then mobile suits will be front and center in future engagements. Once you return to Luna II wait for further orders. God speed.

/End/

"Once more unto the breach." Captain Avatar sighed.

XXX

"Doctor Ray?" Ensign Bright Noah entered Doctor Tem Ray's quarters. The lead engineer of the V Project was donning his normal suit when Bright entered. "We'll be entering Side 7 in one hour."

The ship had gone to Combat Alert two, requiring everyone to put on their normal suits and stand by for possible combat. It is Bright's job to keep Doctor Ray alive on this particular mission.

"Thank you ensign." Tem grabbed his laptop and his helmet. "Shall we head for the emergency bridge?"

"Yes sir."

XXX

Crewman Mark Venture breathed a sigh of relief after the combat drill was over. He even took off his helmet and let it float next to him.

"Watch your course heading Venture." Ensign Derek Wildstar ordered as he rechecked his weapon console.

"Right Wildstar, we wouldn't want to accidentally join Vice Admiral Tianem's assault force headed for A Baoa Qu. There are too many nuggets aboard." Venture wise cracked.

Laughter briefly broke out in the bridge. "Hey Dashel, did you see that." Operator Christopher Eager pointed to the radar screen above them. Dashel Jordan looked up and nodded.

"Yeah Chris looks like something is shadowing us." Dashel replied.

Derek Wildstar looked up at the operators. "Can you ID the contact?"

Eager's fingers pounded on his keyboard. "I only have intermittent contact. Minovsky particle interference is making it difficult to identify the bogey."

"Get the captain up here and bring the ship back to combat alert 2."

XXX

**UC 0079.08.18 \ Side 7, Gamilon Expeditionary Force Warship Ra Chutter**

"General Domel," Major Bane began. "We've spotted an unknown Earth Warship heading for one of their incomplete artificial habitats. Its current speed indicates that it is equipped with wave motion engines…"

"This does not concern me Major Bane." Domel interjected. "This ship is another useless gesture like their two other assault groups. I'm busy with my conquest of their Jupiter colony. Eradicate the colony and ship if you feel like it. Hail Desslok!"

"Hail Desslok and long live Gamilon!" Bane replied.

XXX

Amuro Ray sat in his underwear, tinkering with his microscope when a knock on his door finally caught his attention. His good friend, Fraw Bow started him blushing as Amuro's Haro bounced and chirped next to her. "Sorry Amuro. I didn't mean to stare. An evacuation order has been issued. We're to head for the nearest shelter at once." Fraw stated as she closed the door behind her.

Amuro scrambled to put on a fresh change of clothes as Fraw waited outside. Meanwhile, Fraw spotted Hayato Kobayashi getting ready to evacuate next door. "Hayato, why didn't you warn Amuro about the evacuation?" She never expected Hayato to be so rude to a neighbor.

The short teen rolled his eyes before replying bitterly, "If it weren't for military engineers like Amuro's dad we wouldn't be evacuating anyways." And with that Hayato drove off in his electric car.

Fraw shook her head in amazement, "The nerve of some people."

The door behind her slammed shut. Finally, Amuro exited his house and drove himself, Haro and Fraw to the nearest shelter located next to Side 7's space port.

XXX

"What are those things Swamel?" Swamel, Camel, and Famel of the 1st Gamilon attack wing watched from concealed positions as humanoid machines were being prepped for transport.

"The humans call them Mobile Suits. A group of humans that called themselves Zeon used them effectively against us in our first invasion of the Earth Sphere." Swamel replied as he brushed his fingers over his deep, blue scar running the length of his face. A red mobile suit gave him that scar and wiped out his squadron to boot.

"But, we defeated the Zeons and their vaunted Mobile Suits."

"Yeah, after sustaining 80 per cent casualties." Swamel corrected. He'll have to avenge his loss. "Famel, Camel, return t the ship. I'll destroy these monsters!" Swamel quickly hopped into his boomerang shaped fighter and zoomed toward the enemy.

"I won't let you have all the glory! Hail Desslok!" Famel's cobalt fighter followed, guns blazing.

XXX

In an emergency shelter, civilians, including Amuro and Fraw, stood huddled. They could feel the explosions ripple through the concrete flooring. Many were praying and hoping they won't die here, not yet. An enemy attack was no doubt under way. The civilians will need to be evacuated onto the new warship if there was any chance for survival. Amuro knew this.

Squeezing Fraw in a reassuring hug Amuro said to her, "I'm going to find my father, and tell him to order an evacuation onto the warship." As he ran out of the shelter, they all saw a Gamilon Fighter overhead firing on the Federation defenses. Flame and smoke enveloped the Federation's weak defenses.

Amuro drove off in his electric car, and came across some soldiers in a jeep. "Hey! You! Get back to the shelter." They yelled at him.

They then tried to get into an underground bunker, but a missile struck next to their jeep killing them both. Among the shrapnel and debris that shot out towards Amuro was a large classified book entitled Project V. He opened it and discovered it full of instructions for the Federation's special mobile suit: the Gundam.

With this book in hand Amuro finally found his father, who is wearing a normal suit. Tem pointed behind Amuro saying, "Get in White Base with the rest of the civilians." As his father ran off Amuro looked back at the ship his father pointed to.

The White Base resembled a white sphinx with intermittent CIWS fire pouring out its turrets. As Amuro surged forward, toward the white sphinx Fraw shouted for Amuro to hurry and join her with the evacuess. However as she left the group of evacuees, a missile struck the crowd, sending her flaying towards Amuro.

"Fraw! Fraw!" Amuro rested his hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. She was okay, but the rest of the crowd, including her mother and grandfather, were killed in an instant.

"Mama! Mama! Nooo!" Amuro tried his best to calm the devastated Fraw. This wasn't the time to mourn now. Not with Gamilon Fighters hovering around shooting at anything that moved. After a couple of minutes he finally got Fraw to make a run for the spaceport, before she shared her family's fate.

"Those god damn Gamilians!" Amuro did the only thing he could think of. He found the mobile suit outlined in the manual he'd been carrying. After pulling off the tarp Amuro briefly stared at the finely tuned machine. The schematics did not do the Mobile Suit justice. "Gundam." Amuro said in amazment.

After jumping into Gundam's cockpit and he used the manual to try to operate it. Famel, flying low over the destruction and carnage he unleashed on the colony, noticed the movement from the white mobile suit with a blue torso, and tooks aim, but Amuro quickly countered hurriedly and fired Gundam's vulcan cannons and scared Famel for a moment. Famel quickly recollected himself and returned fire, but he soon realized that the Cobalt's machine gun has no effect on the white mobile suit. "There is no way that is possible!"

Amuro quickly flipped through the pages of the manual and finally got Gundam on its feet. "I think I'm getting the hang of the system."

Amuro acquired a target lock on the Gamilon fighter and pulled his trigger only to become terrified when the vulcans ran out of ammo. "W-what do I do now?" Amuro again flipped through his manual as he looked for other weapons as Famel moved in for the kill.

Before Famel could do anything though, Amuro managed to activate one Gundam's beam sabers. Which Amuro quickly used to slice Famel's fighter as he swooped down. Unfortunately the saber's violet beam hit the fighter's engine and the resulting explosion blew a hole in the colony's wall. The resulting hull breach sucked Tem Ray and another engineer into space.

Amuro then noticed another enemy fighter closing on him and the Gundam. "I can't do that again." Amuro then targeted the enemy fighter's cockpit, and threw the beam saber at it killing the pilot. As Bright got the rest of the evacuees on White Base, and, looked on, he saw the RX-78-2 Gundam take out two Gamilon fighters with ease and with minimal weaponry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "Destroy Gundam!"**

Pilot Cadet Ryu Jose along with Lieutenant Peter Conroy finally found the captain in the most unlikely of places. Captain Avatar was firing on the enemy from a point defense turret! "Captain!" Ryu, the large, stocky man with a dusky complexion, yelled. "You're needed on the bridge! You can't stay here!"

Both Conroy and Ryu tried to pull Avatar out of the turret. However, a blast from a Gamilon missile impact sent all three against the wall, and filled the Captain and Lieutenant Conroy with razor sharp shrapnel. Blood splattered across Ryu's face plate. "Captain! Lieutenant!"

Conroy was limp up against the bulkhead. His blood was pouring out of his normal suit. He was dead. But the Captain was still moving a little bit. "Save your strength Captain. I'll getcha outa here."

XXX

Famel was lucky make it back to Major Bane on the _Ra Chutter_. "Sir, the humans in this colony has developed what they call Mobile Suits. Swamel and Camel engaged and destroyed the immobile ones before…" Famel was obviously upset as he made his report. Even though he was the rookie replacement in Swamel's squadron, Camel still felt a sense of camaraderie and self doubt. That one machine took out two veteran pilots in less than 30 seconds. "Before a White Mobile Suit shot down both fighters in hand to hand combat."

Major Bane found the report about the mobile suit hard to believe. Not even the Zeon Zakus they fought against early in the campaign posed that much of a challenge but General Domel will have to be informed. "Alright Famel, you did a good job retrieving this information. I want you to sit this battle out. Our other squadrons should be more than enough."

XXX

"Come on this way." Fraw beckoned as she helped evacuees (specifically three orphan children) on _White Base_. The situation at the space port had stabilized a bit now that the Gamilons retreated. As the three children made it on the ramp Sayla Mass, a blonde hair blued eyed medical student, called Fraw to help with the Captain.

When they both arrived on the bridge of the _White Base_ they found a large man with a blood smeared normal suit standing over the captain crying. "What happened here?" Sayla asked.

Just then Ensign Bright Noah walked in on the situation. Seeing the Captain wounded made what he was about to say next all the more difficult. Bright took a deep breathe before giving his report. "Sir, damage report. All the engineers and soldiers have been killed, or seriously wounded. And they're only ten battle-ready personnel left aboard sir."

A woman nearby, Mirai Yashima, overheard the report. "Your helmsman, Mark Venture, is among the wounded." She pointed the dieing man she had been taking care of. Doctor Sane then walked over to check on the stiff Venture and after nodding disapprovingly placed a blanket over Venture's body.

Miria looked down at her feet before she continued. The man seemed okay just a minute ago. "I've piloted ships before, and I offer to pilot _White Base_."

XXX

Back on the _Ra Chutter_, Major Bane began speaking with Colonel Ganz, Commander of Gamilons 4th space fleet. "I'm greatly unhappy about you not showing up for a celebration of my victories, Bane. I thought we were good freiends?" Ganz stated while polishing an old earth vase. One of Ganz's first victories was when he boarded a Zeon battle cruiser. He personally took the vase from the Zeon commander as a trophy before killing the inferior human.

"But Colonel, I've been sidetracked with the discovery of the Federation's V Project. I'll need the necessary supplies and reinforcements before I can destroy the Federation's mobile suits."

This news pleased Ganz greatly. He'll chalk up another victory yet again thanks to his subordinate. "Very well Bane. I'll grant your request for more supplies."

XXX

Bright and the Captain finally made contact the Gundam. Both remaining officer were glad that at least one of their pilots were able to beat back the Gamilons. Avatar and Bright both wanted to meet this soldier in person a pin a medal on him. However, when the video link came through they found that the pilot was simply a kid.

Bright became angry over this. A teenager was piloting the Earth Federation's prototype close combat mobile suit and managed to do what the professional soldiers on the _White Base_ could not: beat back two Gamilon fighters. "Chief Petty Officer Jose, remove that teenager from the Gundam."

But the Captain quickly pointed this fact out. "Ensign Noah, we have no one else to replace him and pilot the Gundam. I don't like anymore than you but he stays as the pilot."

Avatar then turned his attention to the pilot. "What's your name kid?"

"A-Amuro Ray, sir." The kid said timidly. This kid, even after shooting down two enemy fighters still acts like a teenager should. That made Avatar chuckle a bit.

"Well, Amuro, since you've already commandeered the Gundam, under the emergency enlistment clause in the Earth Federation Charter you are now Crewman Amuro Ray of the _White Base_. The same goes for you Miria and Sayla since you've both volunteered. That goes for everyone else that volunteers in the future Bright"

Captain Avatar then shifted his attention towards Sayla and Ryu. "Petty Officer Ryu, and Sayla, take whoever you want and go search for survivors."

XXX

Sayla, Ryu, and Frau went out to search for more survivors, when a young man named Kai Shiden ran towards the ship alone. "Where did you come from?" Sayla asked the tall and lanky teen with a mop of gray hair.

"I got out of the central shelter just before a missile struck it. I was lucky." Kai gasped. There were over 300 hundred civilians at Side 7 before the attack began and only about 100 made it on the _White Base_. That meant Kai had left everyone behind so he could run and save his own hide.

"You coward!" Kai is slapped by Sayla, and Sayla and Frau drive off in a jeep to look for others.

XXX

Meanwhile, Bane and a few pilots have been floating towards the colony in their space suits, intent on gaining more information on their enemy. Once they reached the outer hull a pilot fired a flare giving the signal. The _Ra Chutter_ fires its main battery, creating several breaches in the colony's hull which they then use to get inside.

The others on White Base Bridge saw this attack. "Bright, have the Gundam stop its recovery operation. The one Guntank and Guncannon we currently have will have to be sufficient for now. Have Amuro destroy the rest of the spare parts."

Bright grudgingly opened a communication link with Gundam. "Amuro, your orders are now to destroy the rest of the spare parts before the Gamilons gets a hold of them. Understood?"

XXX

"I wonder who's home was this?" Fraw began to reminisce as she looked for survivors. It was only a half an hour ago when the colony seemed so peaceful and serene. But now only dead corpses and demolished buildings were all that was left of the colony. It seemed almost unreal.

Meanwhile, Sayla came across a man in a strange space suit. The man was wearing a helmet that resembled a fly's head and was examining a random part of a mobile suit. It had to be a Gamilon pilot. She grabbed the gun Ryu had given her and held the pilot at gunpoint. As she held the pistol as best as she could in her hand the pilot removed his helmet.

"What the…" Sayla froze for a second, long enough for the blue skinned pilot to kick the gun out of her hand. Suddenly, Amuro came across them, and the pilot ran off, placing his helmet back on.

"Are you okay Sayla?" Amuro lifted up Sayla with Gundam's hands as she looked on at pilot, wondering if it was, indeed, a human with blue skin.

XXX

Amuro finally destroyed the spare parts with his beam saber and was returning back to _White Base_. But just when the _White Base's_ A-hangar opened up, a Gamilon pilot managed to get in with his rocket pack and camera. As _White Base_ went on high alert, the Captain shouted, "Close all the hatches and give a gun to everyone who can hold one."

The enemy pilot flew through the hangar with his jetpack, taking pictures, but the camera was destroyed by the gunfire. The lone pilot almost made it out with the others when Amuro appeared on the scene. "Not so fast!"

Gundam's right manipulator caught the fleeing Gamilon and crushed him accidentally. Blue blood spurted from Gundam's fingers like toothpaste in closed fist. Amuro was barely able to hold in his own vomit down upon seeing what he just did.

XXX

**UC 0079.08.18 12:00 Hours\ Side 7, EFSF **_**White Base**_

Ensign Bright Noah assumed temporary command of the _White Base_ shortly after Captain Avatar went unconscious. As _White Base_ prepared for battle, Mirai, Sayla, and Hayato were getting acquainted with their new positions on the bridge.

"And this gauge indicates the amount of missiles we have left in the launchers." Ensign Derek Wildstar pointed with his good arm as he sat beside Hayato.

"The gauge reads as full, Wildstar." Hayato replied.

"You catch on quick. Now check the status on the Mega Particle cannons."

Bright noticed that Miria was acting very nervous at the helm. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You're too tense, stay calm. The computer is monitoring the area; it'll pick up any problems."

Bright then switched his attention to Amuro and the Gundam. The kid was too far out. "Gundam, do you copy?"

The visual communication line opened up. Amuro was still in civilian dress which annoyed Bright to no end. "Right here Mister Bright."

"You're too far from _White Base_. Stay within 10 kilometers of our starboard side." Bright then turned his attention to Fraw Bow, who'd been taking care of the Captain. "Can you please check that each station is okay?"

Fraw nodded and hurried to the other stations. Bright then looked up at the two radar operators. "Operartors, our pilot is a rookie so you'll have to be prepared to give quick responses to orders."

"Well of course sir. We'll certainly do our best. Ain't that right Dashel?" Chris replied.

"Okay, all hands combat status one! We are departing the Spaceport." Just then Petty Officer Ryu reported in.

"Mister Bright, Core Fighter 001 is ready on standby."

"Can you handle it?"

"Well of course I can sir. I'm a pilot cadet." Ryu responded almost jovially.

Bright stroked his chin for a moment. "Well, that's better than nothing I suppose. Flight experience?"

"Two simulations." Ryu confessed.

Bright looked at the situation from the bright side of things. At least Ryu has more experience than Amuro. "Very well then Ryu. Standby."

"Sir, intense heat source detected," Dashel reported. "Enemy missiles!"

Looks like White Base will have to come out swinging. "Miria, evasive maneuvers!"

As two missiles careened towards the White Base a violet particle beam intercepted the missiles. Amuro was using the Gundam's beam rifle to shoot down the missiles, stunning everyone on both sides with his marksmanship.

Finally, enemy fighters came out and engaged Amuro and the Gundam. Amuro moved out ahead, beyond gun fire support from White Base's CIWS and quickly shot down an enemy fighter. The violet beam struck the cockpit dead center and incinerated the fighter on impact.

"That Mobile Suit has the fire power of a battleship!" A Gamilon pilot observed, half stunned and half awed by the tremendous display of power.

Boom! Another enemy fighter was picked off. It became obvious that this White Devil's engagement range was much greater than their own fighters. "Teri, Jeri, Yeri, split up and attack the white one from all sides!"

It looked as if the Gamilon fighters had the upper hand for a moment, closing on Gundam from all sides, but Ryu managed to surprise and distract the Gamilons with the Core Fighter.

"Thanks Ryu!" Amuro sighed as the three fighters reformed for another pass at Gundam. This gave Amuro just enough time to turn and pick off both Yeri's and Jeri's fighter. The Gamilon flight lead watched in awe that any mobile suit could destroy two fighters with one shot. A frightened and defeated enemy retreated back to his ship.

Bright watched as Amuro returned to White Base, victorious. The teen had done the unthinkable. In just one day's time the teen had become an ace pilot. And this gained some respect from Bright. "Amuro, next time you won't be so lucky! You should have stayed within range of White Base's fire support." Bright pointed out matter of fact like, quietly pleased with Amuro's perfomance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Vote to Attack!**

**UC 0079.08.19 02:00 Hours\ Side 3, EFSF _Titan_ **

Vice Admiral Arnold Tianem watched from his Magellan class battleship as the last mirror sections were deployed from the Columbus support ships. Admiral Tianem watched with pride as the federation's new secret weapon, the Solar Array System, was finally deployed. "Status on our forces?"

"13th, 21st, and 29th Black Tiger squadron annihilated! The rest are reporting heavy casualties."

"The Fourth Fleet is being cut to ribbons, sir! Casualties already in excess of 50 per cent!"

Admiral Tianem pounded his fist on his armrest. At this rate he'll lose his entire attack force in the next two hours or so. Tianem sighed and readjusted his khaki command cap. "Deploy the 1st autonomous core to the front and have them cover the 4th fleets retreat! Align the mirrors and fire once the fleet pulls out of the line of fire.

XXX

**UC 0079.08.19 02:11 Hours\ Side 3, near A Baoa Qu **

Chief Petty Officer Terry Sanders Jr. and the rest of his squadmates were the lucky ones in this battle. Not only was the 1st Autonomous Core regulated to rear guard duty for most of the battle but Sanders and about 50 other pilots were flying in the Earth Federation's latest test bed mobile suits: RGM-79 GM [E

From what Sanders had read in the briefing before this mission the GM [E or 'Jimmie' as they were unofficial called were preproduction models. If the GMs performance was good then the Federation will begin to mass produce a refined model that will hopefully end this war quickly. Sanders felt a sense of pride as he and the rest of the GMs closed on the cluster of flickering lights.

From far away the battle looked breathe taking, but as the GM's approached closer the true horror of space combat reared its ugly head. Earth Federation and Gamilon warships alike were engaged in a twisted ballet of death as bodies and debris littered the deadly space between them. It seemed as if the heavens themselves were set ablaze.

The awesome sight nearly distracted Sanders to death. His threat indicator blared and brought Sanders to stark reality. A Gamilon fighter had slipped behind somehow. "Damn Minovsky Particles!" Sanders cursed as he spun his GM around.

Sanders aimed his 380 mm Bazooka with his targeting scope and squeezed the trigger. The 380 mm HESH round slammed into the boomerang shaped fighter and lodged itself into its right wing. "A dud!?" Sanders exclaimed as the enemy fighter returned fire.

Sanders quickly brought the GM's full-size lunar titanium shield up and deflected the attack. "Come on baby! I'm going to have me some fun." Sanders aimed again as the fighter closed in for another pass. Boom! The fighter exploded without Sanders firing another shot. The rocket finally detonated.

**EFSF **_**Titan**_

"Our fleet is pulling back sir, and the 1st is reporting light casualties."

"Good, align the mirrors and fire!" Tianem ordered. Four million mirrors that were once part of now long destroyed Island Three colonies realigned and focused a blinding amount of sun light at one point: the Gamilon forces operating out of A Baoa Qu.

Admiral Tianem watched with a condescending smirk as the bulk of the Gamilon ships were heated to the point of fracture. Once the light beam dissipated Tianem gave new orders. "Have the Fourth fleet reengage the remaining enemy ships and pull up all reserves. Our objective is to take over A Baoa Qu! And send this message to Luna II; tora, tora, tora.

**UC 0079.08.19 02:45 Hours\ Earth Federation Front Line Base Luna II, EFSF **_**Phoebe**_

Rear Admiral WolfgangWakkein, commandant of the Earth Federation's Luna II base, sat comfortably as General Revil's expeditionary force of refitted Salamis cruisers and Magellan battleships formed a parade line. Each of the first wave's 200 ships was refitted with wave motion engines, making them the fastest earth ships ever built.

Two follow p waves comprised of support ships ranging from hospital cruisers to salvage ships will follow in the next few days. The only vessel that was so far a no show for the first wave was the White Base. Hopefully Captain Avatar will arrive soon to take part in the second wave headed for Jupiter.

XXX

Meanwhile the White Base has been slowly heading for Luna II, a meteor that was stabilized in orbit, and is now used as resources for colony construction of Side 7. There, the besieged crew and refugees onboard can finally meet up with the Federation forces.

"When we reach Luna II you can request permission to enter port under my authority." Captain Avatar rasped. It pained Ensign Noah to his captain like this. "Commandant Wakkein will handle the rest."

"Of course Captain." Bright nodded. Sayla, wearing an Earth Federation uniform, followed Bright out of the infirmary. Fraw Bow and three young children were carrying a cart full of medical and food supplies through the corridors visiting the refugees.

Bright and Sayla then entered the elevator leading to the bridge. "Sayla, where were you before you migrated to Side 7?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Sayla asked defensively. Was Bright trying to lighten the mood?

"Uh- No." Bright replied. He could have sworn he saw Sayla before somewhere.

"On earth." Sayla answered pensively. Has Bright recognized me as Artesia Diekun?

"This is my first time… out here in space that is." Bright confessed, blushing a little.

I guess he just interested in my looks. "So you're a member of the earth bore elite?"

Now Bright became defensive. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"What? Can't take a joke Mister Bright?" Sayla smirked. That should keep him away for now. Finally the elevator reached its destination and both exit.

After being relieved by Sayla, Miria came up to Bright. "It seems only a matter of time before the enemy attacks again."

Bright nodded, indicating his worry. The radar screen had cleared up considerable revealing a Gamilon destroyer closing from dead astern. Time was not on White Base's side.

XXX

On the Ra Chutter, Major Bane found the report from A Baoa Qu disturbing. "Be realistic Bane," Colonel Ganz admonished. "Our remaining forces will have to fall back to our base on Pluto. I want you to conduct decoy operations until we successfully take Jupiter."

"But colonel the supply ship you are sending me only has two fighters in its manifest! I'll need more in order to conduct decoy operations this far into enemy space." Major Bane objected.

"I'm sorry Bane. I'll try to bring up some more reinforcements if I can. Ganz Out."

XXX

"I wonder why the Gamilon ship hasn't attacked us yet?" Miria wondered as she floated next to one of the view ports. Could they be toying with us?

"They're probably uncertain about this ship's capabilities." Bright replied. Could the Gamilons be low on supplies?

"Do you think they are actually holding back due to low supplies, or to give the illusion that they're low on supplie?" Mirai supposed out loud.

"Perhaps, radar operator, report all contacts." Bright ordered.

Dashel quickly looked at his screen. "Just the one Gamilon vessel… wait a minute." Dashel's fingers pounded over his key board. "A Gamilon supply ship is approaching the destroyer. They'll dock in about 15 minutes."

"Do you think we should send out the Gundam and attack?" Mirai asked.

"Attack?" Bright asked, surprised. "We have no experienced soldiers aboard. We'll be totally exposed if we attack. Operator, how long will it take for the supply ship to transfer supplies?"

"If it's just weapons and ammo… about ten minutes."

So White Base will have about 25 minutes to prepare an attack on the Gamilon ships. Could we pull it off? "Hayato, give me your opinion."

Hayato looked away form the engineering console he'd been monitoring and spoke up. "Well, however tough an opponent is, if he's off balance you can defeat him. So even a small guy has a chance of beating a big guy. Ha, I learned that in Judo class."

Bright stroked his chin briefly. "Miss Mirai, call everyone to the bridge at once."

XXX

After about two minutes every able bodied individual arrived in the bridge. Even Amuro showed up fiddling around with his uniform's collar. "Okay we don't have time to get everyone's opinion so majority vote will rule." Bright began. "We have a 50-50 chance of success of either making a run for Luna II, or attacking the Gamilons."

It was put up to a vote, and surprisingly the majority ruled that they should attack. Even the three orphans agreed to attack. "Alright then! Amuro to the Gundam. Ryu to the core fighter. Prepare the beam cannons and have the Guntank on stand by. White Base, turn 180 degrees."

Everyone rushed to their stations preparing to attack, as the White Base pulled around 180 degrees to face the Gamilon destroyer.

As the supply ship docked along the Gamilon destroyer, Amuro and Ryu approach from the rear with the sun behind. That way both the sunlight and minovsky particles will mask their approach.

Amuro brought his targeting sights up and took aim with his Hyper Bazooka. "There, I got you now." The HESH round struck dead center and destroyed the link between the ships.

The destroyer countered by firing a missile barrage into the sun. The gundam dodged effortlessly and evaded the missile barrage. "Take this Gamilon rat!" Another HESH round from Amuro's bazooka struck the main engine on the supply ship. The hapless ship listed to its port side as smoke bellowed out of its hull breaches.

"Well, I can't let Amuro have all the fun." Ryu said to himself as he zoomed ahead for a strafing run. At this time White Base has begun to fire on the Gamilons.

The Gamilon Destroyer countered with its shock cannons, forcing White base to take evasive action.

"I've got you now!"Kai muttered as he lined up the port side Mega particle cannon on the destoryer. Just then Ryu's Core Fighter intercepted Kai's line of fire. Kai sighed in frustration. It was at least the fifth time Ryu had done that. "Hey Hayato! Send this message to the Core Fighter: Stay out of my line of fire!"

"Right Kai," Hayato replied. Hayato began flipping through the manual, trying to find out how to send a message to the bridge. He finally found the page. "Ah Mister Bright, Ryu keeps getting in the way of our cannon fire."

"Right Hayato." Bright picked up his receiver and tried to tell Ryu to get out of the way, but there was no response. Ryu must have disconnected communications with the White Base. "I can't get through to him Hayato. Just try your best for now."

"Ah Mister Bright, don't we have a Mobile Suit tank on board?" Hayato asked.

"Yes we do. Why?"

"Well Kai wants you to know that he is licensed to operate heavy land vehicles."

"Are you he suggesting we use the Guntank, one of the three mobile suits that remained intact from Side 7?" Bright asked, surprised. He pegged Kai for a bit of a coward. Was he volunterring to go out in combat?

"Fine. Do it." Bright ordered.

The supply ship finally managed to get its fighters into the battle as the fighting progressed on the dark side of Luna II, and engages the core fighter and Gundam.

"Hayato, Kai! Get ready to launch the Guntank. Your target is the supply ship!" Both hasten the deployment of the Guntank. The White Base was now using the ridges of Luna II for cover as the Guntank positioned itself for combat. "Almost there." Hayato mumbled as he brought the target scope up. They fired on the supply ship, destroying it in a single salvo.

After the resulting explosion, Bright noticed that the Gamilon Destroyer was pulling back. "Gundam, Guntank, Core Fighter, mop up the remaining enemy fighters and return."

With the supply ship destroyed, the gamilons will have to fall back to their home port. "Miria once the Gundam Guntank and Core Fighter return set course for Luna II's front line base." They'd been lucky so far yet this war was far from over.


End file.
